


Year In Review 2015 {art}

by altocello



Category: Emulsion (2014), Merlin (TV), Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I attempt to summarize wot I drew this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year In Review 2015 {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This is only vaguely in chronological order, but I really did start the year off as a Merlin-only fanartist and you can watch me slide on into Outlander as the year goes by.

  
[ ](http://orig02.deviantart.net/d7f3/f/2015/360/c/8/c812bdbddf935ea8976b9cff95cbd43e-d9lm9aa.jpg)

You can find all the original works at these links:

[Alban Eliir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3267914) | [Jamie Fraser sketch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3461672) | [Jamie Fraser in an hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3973747) | [Alban Elfed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3267914)

[Be My Mirror (the Shielded Sky remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3705967) | [Reversals, Rebirths, Reboots](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tavern_keeper/68396750/8339/8339_600.jpg) | [Demons, Zombies, Synths](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tavern_keeper/68396750/8816/8816_original.gif) | [Ronny Maze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5226437)

[Je Suis Prest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4148124) | [Sam Heughan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4237716) | [Two of Us Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4672682)

[Mo Nighean Donn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4385075) | [Himself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5491514) | [Scourge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5349026)  


**Author's Note:**

> I would be remiss if I didn't thank the wonderful people who helped me make these pieces better; the amazing art skills of alby_mangroves, amphigoury, and mizufae are responsible for saving my bacon on multiple occasions, when I'm wise enough to listen to them. I also owe enormous thanks to the people who are there to cheer me on and get me into new fandoms, jelazakazone and rocknvaughn being primary instigators. The most hugely huge thanks to you all, and to anyone that my very tired brain is not remembering at the moment, because without the fandom village, none of these would exist. *HUGS*


End file.
